The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In conventional electronic systems, placement of electronic components is determined by various matters related to economy, timing, signal integrity and the like. However, various electronic systems that consume relatively large power require a cooling mechanism to dissipate heat generated by the electronic components in order to maintain the temperature of various electronic components, as well as of the entire system, within an acceptable range. Cooling mechanisms can include, for example, a heat sink for high power consumption components as well as even fans that create a forced air flow through the system.